


Five TV Programs That Teal'c Records So He Never Misses an Episode

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Character of Color, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 10, TV watching, Television, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five TV Programs That Teal'c Records So He Never Misses an Episode

From 1999 to 2006, it was The West Wing. The dramatic fiction on the screen was a most engaging way to absorb information, and prompted him to ask questions of his Terran teammates and explore the structures and history of his nation of residence in more depth through the encyclopedias and news sources available to him. Nowadays he watches repeats whenever they happen to be on, and owns the complete series on DVD thanks to Colonel Carter. He has avoided statesmanship as much as possible, but should he one day be called upon to serve his people in the capacity of statesman in earnest, he believes he could do far worse than to emulate this idealized vision of policymaking and politicking and governing. He is also aware that the SGC may be his home for the rest of his life, and he has lived in the United States of America long enough to begin musing upon the possibility of citizenship. And there is his infatuation with Amy Gardner to reckon with.

Or perhaps it is an infatuation with Mary-Louise Parker. Privately -- only privately, never aloud -- he admits that Vala Mal Doran may be correct in her assertion that it is. He also records every episode of Weeds. He claims that it is for Vala, because since The Sopranos ended Weeds has emerged as her favorite television series, and she never remembers to set her own recording device, and he enjoys watching it with her. But yes, he may have an ancillary interest.

He records Battlestar Galactica as well. Although he has found the lengthy hiatuses deeply frustrating and the show rather dark for his taste, he is fascinated to see what the Terrans imagine of the cosmos they know so little of in truth, and this vision is far preferable to the travesty that George Lucas perpetrated upon his beloved Star Wars, a story he follows now only through the novels.

And he would never allow himself to miss an episode of Man vs. Wild. He has little trust in television personalities or the personal histories they sometimes manufacture for themselves, but what he gathers of the man in this show -- service in his nation's Special Forces; survival of a parachuting accident, the fight to recover from an injury that should have left him crippled for life; a reputation for recklessness belied by an obvious competence -- reminds him enough of both O'Neill and Mitchell that he is inclined to respect the source. And should the necessity ever arise to survive in one of the variety of wildernesses on this planet, he will be well armed with information supplied by demonstration. He also enjoys the reactions of those he can dragoon into watching with him. The Terrans of his acquaintance are more squeamish about what they eat than any other humans he has ever encountered.

That he also records every episode of Ghost Hunters is a secret kept between him and his TiVo. Or will be until the inevitable day when Vala goes browsing through his Season Passes and discovers it and bounces off to tell the rest of their team. He has endured much in his century and a half of life, including their mockery of his predilection for tabloids. This, too, he will endure.


End file.
